This invention relates to a multipurpose chair structure intended primarily for use by hunters and other outdoorsmen.
A reasonably comfortable chair on a deer stand, in a duck blind or in a camp can be much appreciated. However, a chair can be a substantial burden when enroute on foot to the stand, the blind or the camp. If a chair, however, is light weight and serves other useful purposes aside from merely sitting, it may yet find substantial appeal. It is generally an object of this invention to provide a multipurpose chair structure which likely will have substantial appeal for hunters and other outdoorsmen.